


Nefarious

by Cherienymphe



Series: Royalty & Period Pieces [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), F/M, Forced Marriage, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe
Summary: You’re the one servant who’s never shown interest. You’re the one servant he wants the most. It seems that everyone in the kingdom is determined to keep you away from Loki, but he knows that forbidden fruit is always sweeter.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Royalty & Period Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116905
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Extremely dark!Loki, possessiveness, mild violence, eventual non-con/dub-con. 
> 
> Please don’t read if any of this offends you.

You tugged the covers over the bed, letting out a sigh of relief as you wiped your forehead. You were finally done cleaning up the mess left over from last night. At that thought, you looked up at your friend Kari with a frown. As if sensing your eyes on her, she sheepishly shrugged with a small giggle.

“Apologies, (Y/N). We got a bit carried away,” she apologized with a wistful sigh.

You shook your head, gathering the dirty laundry.

King Thor and his brother, Prince Loki, had a habit of inviting the servants into their bed. After all, it wasn’t like there was a harem or anything of the sort, so most servants doubled as both. _Most_. You were not among that bunch. It wasn’t that you were repulsed by it or anything. Kari nor any of the other servants ever spoke of any mistreatment. In fact, the giggly smile that was on Kari’s face now was one that was often seen after a night with one of the royals.

It just wasn’t your thing. Your desires always lied elsewhere.

“That’s what you always say,” you grumbled, but couldn’t fight back the small smile as she bumped her hip against yours.

“Well, because it’s always true,” she sang, bouncing alongside you as you exited Prince Loki’s chambers. “You would know if…”

“Stop it,” you sang back. “You know my heart belongs to one man only.”

Kari rolled her eyes before focusing her bright irises on you with a frown.

“Yeah, yeah, we know. You’ve been smitten with Erik for as long as you can remember, childhood love, blah blah and all that. It’s sweet, truly, but he’s another servant. Is he a wonderful cook? Sure! But Loki…”

She trailed off with a dreamy sigh, flipping her fiery hair over her shoulder.

“Loki is a prince who can make you feel like you’re _flying_ ,” she gushed.

You grimaced.

“You know I never want details.”

“Maybe you should. Maybe it will convince you,” she argued.

You couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped you as the two of you descended the stairs. Your conversation halted when you handed the laundry over to the servants in charge of washing them. They thanked you both, and Kari immediately grabbed your hand to tug you along. Surprisingly, King Thor and his brother didn’t demand too much of you, and the next task didn’t have to be completed right away.

“Why are you always trying to talk me into sleeping with the prince?”

It was the first time you’d ever asked the question.

“…because he’s a wonderful lover,” she shrugged. “…and…I see how he looks at you.”

Your eyes widened as she picked at your dress, looking up at you from beneath her long lashes to gauge your reaction.

“What?”

She nodded.

“He asks about you, you know,” she confessed.

You scoffed, crossing your arms over your chest as you shook your head in disbelief.

“No, he doesn’t-,”

“He does,” she reassured. “I suspect that’s why he’s so ‘fond’ of me. He must know that we’re like two peas in a pod.”

You processed this information as best as you could.

“I don’t mind or anything. He treats me well, so who cares if it’s only an effort to learn more about you? I think he knows that you won’t have him. It’s kind of cute in a comical and almost pitiful sort of way, but don’t tell him I said that,” she whispered the last part, glancing around.

“That’s a bit…disturbing,” you murmured, unsure of how to feel about that.

“Oh, it’s harmless. You should see him when he’s trying _not_ to ask about you. I can see it in his eyes that he wants to know more. He’s longed for you for quite some time, now and you torture him so. Although, I suppose the rest of us should be thankful. If you ever changed your mind, I suspect that we’d never share his bed again,” she sighed.

You pulled her to a stop, eyebrows furrowed as you studied her face. Surely it was another one of her games. The prince had a swarm of girls, and a few men, that he kept on rotation. You’d never even given him the time of day, so how could he possibly desire you?

“Kari, you are joking, right? This is another one of your tricks?”

She tilted her head, red hair spilling along her shoulder as she gazed at you, face empty of all humor.

“No. Have you really never noticed the way he looks at you?”

You slowly shook your head, and she sighed again, throwing her hands up.

“Gods be with me. Has Erik really blinded you _that_ much? No wonder the prince looks like he’s about ready to ravish you every time you’re in his presence. You hardly even spare him a glance!”

Your frown deepened, face heating up. You suddenly felt incredibly foolish. If she was telling the truth, how had you never known? She intertwined her fingers with your own, pulling you along towards the gardens as she leaned in.

“The next time we are to serve the prince, watch him. Do it discreetly, but keep your eyes on him, and then you will see,” she whispered.

.

.

.

The next morning, the king and his brother wanted breakfast served in the king’s receiving chamber as they pondered over paperwork and letters that were too political for you to concern yourself with. Kari entered the room with a cheerful greeting, and you followed with a soft smile. The king’s voice was boisterous as he greeted the two of you.

“A divine sight to be greeted with so early in the morning! Wouldn’t you agree, brother?”

The prince simply hummed in response, eyes flitting over documents, a small crease in between his brows. You assisted in setting their food down before them, but Prince Loki’s eyes remained unwavering as they scanned the parchment before him. You frowned in confusion, wondering if perhaps Kari had been playing a trick on you after all.

You almost dropped the jug of juice as you attempted to pour some for the king, and he assisted you in setting it down. His hand lingered on your own as his fingers grazed your flesh there, but you were unbothered. Thor had always been rather handsy, but never in an alarming sort of way.

“It truly is unfortunate that you never accept my offers to join me like your friend here. I can tell that hands like these are capable of magic,” the blonde man hummed.

“We’ve talked about this, my king,” you said as if speaking to a child, and he sighed while Kari chuckled. “I’m simply not suited for that sort of labor.”

“So you say, but a man can dream, can’t he?” he mused, grabbing his goblet.

You watched as he paused, peeking over the rim of the cup as he looked at his brother. You discreetly followed his gaze, surprised to find the dark-haired god glaring at him.

“Oh, relax, brother. I was only jesting…”

You quickly looked away, stepping back as you finished placing the dishes down. You stood alongside Kari as she spoke.

“If that is all then-.”

“Actually, there is a matter we need to discuss,” Loki said, finally dropping the parchments and turning to face the two of you.

He glanced at Kari for only a brief moment before his eyes rested on you. His expression was unreadable, but that wasn’t unusual. You’d only seen the prince smile a handful of times but let Kari and some of the other servants tell it, he smiled quite often when in the privacy of his chambers.

“Some friends of Thor’s will be visiting soon…,” Loki began with a sigh, almost exasperatedly.

“Ah. Yes, brother, I almost forgot,” the king chuckled, but he didn’t get to finish as the prince continued.

“The rest of the servants will be spread rather thin as they will be attending to them for the duration of their stay. One of the others will be attending to Thor, and because I am, as my brother likes to say, demanding, the two of you will be attending to me and _only me_ while they are here.”

His eyes strayed to Kari every few words or so, but for some strange reason, you felt like he was only speaking to you. Even stranger, you felt like there was a hidden message in his words somewhere. The both of you bowed your heads in understanding, and the prince smirked.

“You may take your leave…”

As you did so, you felt his eyes boring into your back, and you resisted the urge to look over your shoulder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thor’s friends arrived, but you didn’t see them until almost two full days after. Your duties had been solely limited to those of the prince, and since it appeared that Thor’s friends were not his friends, there was no opportunity to cross paths with them. Kari nudged you and threw you glances behind his back whenever you were in his presence, but you had yet to see what she supposedly saw.

Loki treated you no differently than he did her. Or anyone else for that matter. It seemed that the king had been right though. The prince was rather demanding, and his orders prevented you from visiting the kitchens for days. It saddened you, and apparently it showed.

“What troubles you so?”

You were in the process of opening the prince’s drapes to let in the morning sun, and you paused as his voice reached your ears. You had thought he was asleep, but the lack of fatigue in his voice told you otherwise. In fact, you would guess that he’d been awake for quite some time, studying you it seemed.

“Nothing, my prince,” you answered as you turned to face him.

You watched as he sat up, and your eyes widened when the covers slipped from around him, displaying his bare chest. You quickly averted your gaze as he chuckled, a rich sound.

“You can’t trick a trickster,” was his response.

You pursed your lips.

“Truly, it’s nothing-.”

“By the sullen look you’ve been sporting I would have to disagree,” he interrupted as he rose out of bed.

You sighed as he approached you before letting your arms fall.

“Honestly, it’s nothing to concern yourself with. I just haven’t had time to visit the kitchens. I have a friend who works down there…”

He stopped only inches away from you, and you looked up at him while fighting the urge to put some space between you. A dark strand of hair kissed his forehead, penetrating eyes taking you in.

“I’ll decide what to concern myself with, (Y/N).”

You swallowed, at both his tone and the sound of your name coming from in between his lips. He rarely said it.

“My apologies.”

“So, you think I’m working you too hard, do you?”

Your eyes widened, a bit of fear bleeding into them as he somehow twisted your words.

“N-no! I never-!”

He cut you off with a small chuckle, brushing past you to approach the breakfast you’d brought him.

“You can put your worries aside. I was only teasing. You’re perhaps one of the hardest working servants in this kingdom. You’re always more than happy to do your share…genuinely,” he mused, popping some fresh fruit in his mouth.

“I…I only do what is expected of me.”

He scoffed.

“I must disagree with that. You go above and beyond, and what’s more, you seem eager to. You enjoy it…”

You were a bit taken aback. Not just because his words rang true, but because he’d noticed.

“Well…yes. I’m grateful. The late Allfather found me when I was just a child…an orphan. A multitude of fates could have befallen me, but instead I ended up here…among royalty. I’m more than happy to serve the family that saved my life,” you honestly answered.

There was a smirk on the prince’s face as he turned to face you.

“Mm. My father did have a knack for taking in strays, didn’t he?”

You frowned in confusion, unsure of what that was supposed to mean, but he continued before you could dwell on it.

“Nevertheless, it seems rather pointless to acknowledge your hard work if I don’t plan to reward you for it…”

You tilted your head, studying him as he approached you. His green eyes seemed to sparkle as they took you in, roaming over every feature of your face. He lifted a knife that you hadn’t noticed him holding, a small strawberry on the end of it. He eyed you and you him as your confusion grew before it finally clicked.

You reached up to grab the piece of fruit when he jerked the knife back, startling you in the process. Your eyes widened as the knife neared your face, and you swallowed before hesitantly parting your lips. His heated gaze was unwavering as the strawberry slid off of the knife and into your mouth. His own lips parted just a tad before he twirled the utensil in between his fingers, turning away from you.

“I’m giving you the rest of the day off to fellowship with your dear friend.”

You made a noise of surprise, hand flying up to your mouth as you stared at him with wide eyes.

“…but…my duties-.”

“This is the first time I’ve ever seen you work with anything less than a smile. It’s not a sight I wish to see ever again,” he continued.

You couldn’t stop the grin that fell over your lips.

“Thank you,” you breathed.

He hummed, picking at the food before him.

“It’s only one day. I’m sure Kari will have no problem attending to me for the rest of the day,” he said.

You chuckled.

“I don’t doubt that,” you responded, sure that your friend would be overjoyed to have the prince all to herself for a day.

Loki smirked at that before eventually waving his hand, dismissing you. You practically ran to the door, another enthusiastic “thank you” thrown over your shoulder.

.

.

.

“The entire day? Truly?”

You nodded with a grin just before Erik wrapped his arms around you, your dress flying around you as he spun.

“I was beginning to think you’d forgotten about me,” he complained, setting you back onto your feet.

“Hardly. The king has some friends visiting, and Kari and I are to serve only the prince for the duration of their stay,” you explained.

“I can assume Kari loves that,” he mused.

You chuckled.

“You would be correct in your assumption. I know you’re the best cook down here, but do you think anyone would notice if you slipped away?”

Erik’s hazel eyes rested on you before glancing around with a sigh.

“The king is dining with his guests tonight. I have prepared the bulk of the meal though…,” he trailed off with a frown.

One of the other cooks, an older man by the name of Ivar, caught wind of your conversation and decided to spare you both.

“Oh, go on! There’s no sense in you sticking around if you’re just going to sulk the day away,” he grumbled.

You grinned at him, taking Erik’s hand.

“Thank you, Ivar.”

He waved his hands about.

“That boy has been whining nonstop about you for the past few days. I’m sick of ‘earing it.”

Erik simply rolled his eyes, thanking his mentor before pulling you along.

“Prince Loki must like you a lot if he gave you the rest of the day off,” Erik mused, dark hair brushing along his forehead.

“He just wanted to reward me for my hard work. Besides, I don’t think it was a hard decision for him. Kari will be with him, after all,” you chuckled.

Erik didn’t respond, pursing his lips instead as he walked you passed the Royal Gardens, approaching the small lake that rested behind them. You lifted your intertwined hands, studying your matching skin tones as he pulled the both of you to sit on the lush grass.

“You’ve never…? I know Kari and some of the other servants tend to the king and his brother through the night as well-.”

“No! Gods no, Erik. You know that my heart has only ever belonged to you,” you cut him off, resting your hand on his shoulder. “Why would you ask me that?”

“It’s just…I know if the king or Prince Loki demanded something of you, you aren’t exactly in a position to refuse,” he murmured with a shrug.

“No, they’ve never-.”

“…and I see the way the prince looks at you sometimes.”

Your mouth hung open as you stared at him, brows furrowing while you blinked. Was this a common thing that everyone noticed but you?

“I’m sure its nothing,” you mumbled, recalling Kari’s words with a frown.

Erik rolled his eyes, leaning back to rest on his forearm as he faced you.

“It’s not nothing,” he sulked, and you couldn’t hold back the smile.

“Erik…are you jealous?”

“No!” he huffed, but you saw right through him.

“You are!” you laughed.

“He’s a prince! Even as only a lover, he can offer you so much more than I could ever hope to,” he sighed.

“Well, it’s a good thing I don’t want what he has to offer. I only want you,” you whispered, brushing your lips along his cheek.

“Do you mean that?” he breathed, and you nodded.

He suddenly sat up, startling you as he fiercely gripped your hands in his own. His eyes were wide and hopeful as he gazed at you.

“Then marry me…”

You gasped, your own eyes widening as his words flew straight to your heart.

“…what?”

“Marry me, (Y/N). I’ve loved you since we were children. Since Odin himself brought you within these walls. I often think of how miserable my life would be if he had never found you, and it makes me ache because I cannot live without you,” he confessed.

You smiled as he pressed your hands against his chest, eyes pleading.

“I…feel the same. I’ve never wanted anyone else,” you whispered.

Erik’s smile was blinding, and you laughed just before he reached out to bring you forward until your lips met his own. You slid both of your arms over his shoulders, leaning into him as he wrapped his own around your waist. You laughed into the kiss as he spun you around. Your feet had just touched the ground when the two of you were interrupted.

“Lady (Y/N)! Young Erik! It seems we’ve stumbled upon a tender moment,” the king’s voice reached you, and you pulled away in embarrassment.

You took a step slightly behind Erik as you faced Thor and his guests. He was with three men you didn’t recognize, two of which were brunettes while the third was blond. One of the dark-haired men wore facial hair that connected around his mouth, a bright red caped flowing behind him. You avoided their curious gazes as both you and Erik immediately bowed, acknowledgements falling from your lips.

“My friends, I’d like to introduce you to the best cook within these walls. I believe we have mostly Erik to thank for our lovely meals these past few days…”

“Thank you, my king.”

“…and this lovely creature is perhaps one of the best servants a king and his brother could ask for. Speaking of, I thought you and Lady Kari were to be aiding him,” Thor wondered, confusion crossing his features as he looked between you and Erik.

“Prince Loki noticed my sullen mood as I hadn’t seen Erik in days and was kind enough to give me the rest of the day off,” you answered.

Thor’s eyebrows rose in surprise as he regarded the two of you, but simply brushed his thoughts aside as he clasped his hand on the blond man’s shoulder.

“How generous of my brother. I don’t think either of you have had the pleasure of meeting my guests yet. This is Steve, Dr. Strange, and Bruce!”

You smiled at the trio as the king continued.

“I was showing them the gardens, but I didn’t expect to stumble upon such a joyous sight. It’s a shame my brother is so selfish, otherwise you could have seen a lot more of Lady (Y/N). She’s truly a godsend.”

“You’re too kind,” you argued.

“Nonsense! She’s just being modest. I assure you, my brother gave her a reprieve because it was well deserved,” he chuckled.

“We’re more than happy to take our leave, my king. We are sure you and your guests would like some solitude,” Erik said.

“There’s no need for any of that. Enjoy your time with Lady (Y/N)! We are heading in to dine with my brother shortly.”

You waved at the four of them as they passed you, and Erik leaned down to place his lips on your cheek as soon as their backs were turned. You turned your head, nose brushing along his with a small smile.

“Come. Let me walk you back to your room so we can tell all of our friends about the wonderful news.”

Your smile widened as he pulled you along, hand tightening around his own.

.

.

.

It was during the early hours of the morning when you heard the door to the royal servants’ quarter open and shut. You sat up with a groan, the noise rousing you. It was quiet for a while, and you thought you had imagined the noise before you heard the soft sniffle of someone on the other side of the door. You reached over to shed some light on the room just as your door opened.

You sat up with a smile, ready to greet Kari, but your smile faltered when she went straight to her side of the room without so much as a glance at you. You noticed she left the door open and rose to shut it. The quarters for the servants of the king and the prince were located in a large circular room. The room consisted of five doors evenly placed along the walls. Each door led to a spacious bedroom that housed two servants. You didn’t want to risk waking any of the others.

You turned to face her just as she began to step out of her shoes. You noticed that her hair was a mess, dress askew on her shoulders. She sniffed again, and you took a step towards her.

“Kari? Are you alright?”

She didn’t answer you, and if her uncharacteristically quiet demeanor didn’t worry you, that did. You approached her just as she sat on her bed, facing the wall.

“Kari…”

You knelt before her, and aside from her tearful expression, nothing seemed to be wrong with her. She looked right past you, and you frowned.

“Are…you upset with me?”

Her eyes suddenly widened as they focused on you.

“No! No, of course not!”

You sighed in relief, releasing a chuckle as you looked up at her.

“That’s good to hear. I was beginning to think I had done something to offend you. Why are you crying?”

She stared at you for a painful amount of time before her face eventually crumbled. She dropped her head into her hands, shaking it.

“Oh, (Y/N)… I messed up.”

“What do you mean?”

She lifted her head to gaze at you, an unreadable expression on her face.

“I messed up,” she repeated. “I never-! Oh, if I had known I never would have fed into it.”

You were growing worried, now, reaching out to grip her hands.

“Kari, you aren’t making any sense,” you pleaded.

Tears spilled over as she sadly gazed at you, and it was then that her shoulders finally sagged, bright eyes the saddest you’d ever seen them. You moved to sit beside her, and she tightened her hands around yours.

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N). I’m so…,” she trailed off, looking down.

“Kari, I need you to _talk_ to me. I don’t understand any of what you’re saying. Why are you sorry?”

You reached up to grip her shoulder when she suddenly hissed, jerking away from you. The sleeve of her dress slipped down just a bit in the process, and you gasped at the ugly bruise you saw there. It was faintly in the shape of a hand, like someone had been holding her shoulder hard enough to break it.

“Kari,” you gasped, covering your hand with your mouth.

She reached up to right her dress when you suddenly reached out, gripping her forearm as you pushed her sleeve up, taking in similar bruising on her wrist.

“Who did this to you?” you practically screamed, not caring if you woke any of the other girls.

She simply tugged her arm out of your grip, righting her dress as she sighed. She didn’t respond, but she wouldn’t need to. As much as you loved the prince, he _was_ rather demanding, and with you gone, there was no way for Kari to do anything other than her duties…for Prince Loki.

“Kari… Did…did the prince do this to you?” you asked in disbelief, almost wanting to take it back.

To even suggest such a thing was vile, but you couldn’t think of anyone else. The thought made you want to vomit. Sure, Prince Loki was a trickster who enjoyed a cruel joke here and there. He was much more reserved than his outgoing brother, and it had earned him a reputation of being rather dark and rough around the edges. The odd man out, but… This was something else entirely.

“Kari…?”

She sighed before eventually nodding. Horror struck you, and you felt like you’d been punched in the gut.

“Did he-?”

“No! No, he would never,” she protested, seeing the question on your face before you could even get it out. “He was only angry. Terrifyingly angry.”

“What happened? What could you have possibly done that would warrant _this_?”

She didn’t respond right away, taking your hands again as she gazed at you with inquiring eyes.

“Did King Thor see you and Erik by the lake today?” she eventually asked.

You nodded.

“Yes. Erik… Well, he asked me to marry him. We’d gotten a bit carried away when the king and his guests stumbled upon us,” you answered with a small smile.

You’d been so excited to share the news with her, but you wished that you had told her under better circumstances. Still, you expected a congratulations or even for her to muster a small smile, but her expression remained solemn.

“It seems that sometime during dinner, the tale had been relayed to Prince Loki. He found me afterwards and demanded to know the truth. He was…furious, because in all the times he’d asked about you, I had never mentioned Erik.”

Your confusion grew.

“I don’t understand…”

“In his anger, he revealed to me that all these years, he thought that you wouldn’t have anything to do with him because you needed time. He was shocked to find out that it was because of someone else,” she confessed.

You felt a coil tightening in your gut, fear traveling through your body like a virus, although you didn’t understand why.

“What difference does it make?”

“(Y/N), it makes all the difference in the world,” she whispered, her gaze heavy.

You huffed, rising before making your way to the door.

“I’m going to-.”

“No,” she called, running after you. “Don’t make it worse.”

You frowned at her as you met her pleading eyes.

“Just…appease him-.”

“ _Appease him_?”

“…and in the meantime, see if your duties can be shifted exclusively to the king.”

Your eyes widened at her suggestion, and then it finally clicked.

“Kari…you’re afraid for me,” you mumbled in dread.

“The prince likes to have his fun, sometimes even at your expense, but when its all said and done, its enjoyable for all parties involved. Today…today that was the God of Mischief who felt like he’d just been tricked.”

You allowed her to pull you away from the door.

“Please, just bide your time and go straight to the king as soon as you get a chance.”

You mulled over her words, sitting on your own bed as you feared what tomorrow would bring.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The prince was in the bath when you entered his chambers, placing his breakfast down before going to part the drapes. You heaved a sigh as you looked out of the windows, recalling how you had to rub salve on Kari the night before. The dark shapes on her fair skin were burned into your brain, and you felt your stomach twist into knots when you set about setting his meal just how he liked.

It wasn’t long before he reentered his chambers, dark hair damp and dripping onto the dark robe that billowed around him. You quietly greeted him, avoiding his eyes as he sat down and dug in. The tension was thick as you poured fresh juice into his cup, setting it down and taking a step back with your hands clasped before you. It was quiet for a few minutes as he ate, and you felt like your heart was going to jump out of your throat with how fast it was beating.

“Something is on your mind.”

It was a statement, not a question.

“Might I speak…freely?” you inquired, hesitantly meeting his eyes as he halted all movements.

His eyes were cold as they rested on you, and you fought to hold his gaze. Loki eventually threw you a small smile with the barest of nods. You hesitated for only a moment before falling to your knees, dress circling around you as you lowered your head.

“My prince…if I have offended you in some way, I am sorry. From the bottom of my heart, I am deeply sorry. I would never intentionally do anything to cause you distress or any other negative emotion. It is the last thing I could ever want. I love this family. I am proud to serve this family, and as a loyal servant, I ask…”

You swallowed, lifting your head to meet his unwavering gaze. You blinked back tears.

“I ask that any grievances you have with me, to please take them up with me and only me. Kari has never been anything but a good servant. She has always taken pride in her duties, and I don’t believe she deserved-.”

“It is up to me to decide what she deserves, is it not?”

You snapped your mouth shut, eyes glassy as you pleaded with him.

“You don’t even know what you’re apologizing to me for,” he mused, his tone mocking, like he was in on some joke you were not privy to. “It doesn’t matter anyhow. She lied to me.”

“She did no such thing-!”

You cut yourself off, forgetting your place in your anger. Loki didn’t comment on it, opting to stand instead. You remained kneeled, looking up at him as he approached you. His stare was heated, something swirling in the depths of his eyes that terrified you.

“Tell me… In all the years the other servants, your friends, willingly offered themselves to share a bed with me or my brother, why didn’t you?”

You both knew the answer.

“You’ve forgotten yourself,” he accused when you didn’t answer.

You shook your head.

“I…I was in love with another. I _am_ in love with another…,” you hurried to respond.

He hummed, reaching out to gently grip your chin, tilting your head back.

“I suppose one could say that your little romance has been interfering with your duties,” he mused.

“That’s not true,” you protested.

“Isn’t it? If I told you to undress, right now and spend the day serving me in my bed, would you do it?”

Your eyes widened, lips trembling as a small smirk danced along his pink lips.

“…or would you hesitate? Perhaps try to find a way out of it? Maybe you’d even flat out refuse.”

“I…”

Your words were lost because his words were true. You could never betray Erik in such a way.

“No matter,” he suddenly sighed, brushing past you. “I’ve resolved the problem, anyway.”

You hurriedly stood up, turning to face him, brows creasing.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Erik is no longer with us,” was his simple answer.

You gasped, feeling faint all of a sudden as you registered his words. _What?_

“It is a rather shame. He was undoubtedly the best cook within these walls, but his talents will be put to use elsewhere, I suppose.”

“Where is he?” you tearfully asked.

“Somewhere that doesn’t concern you,” he answered, and you couldn’t stop the tears from spilling over.

“You can’t-.”

“I assure you, I can. From now on, there will be no more lies, no more secrets. Your only concern will be me and what I want, as it should be, because you are here to serve _me_ and keep _me_ happy.”

You swallowed your words as his own reached your ears. You flinched when he approached you, reaching up to brush his thumb along your bottom lip, his other fingers smearing your tears along your skin. His eyes ran over you, never resting on place too long, drinking you in.

“It’s time you dedicate every fiber of your being to serving me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Extremely dark!Loki, possessiveness, mild violence, eventual non-con/dub-con. Please don’t read if any of this offends you.

You walked into the grand room with a fake smile plastered on your face, cheeks burning when Thor paused his conversation to greet you. Loki said nothing as you set his food in front of him, pouring his drink as Thor conversed with the two brunette men. The blonde, Steve if you remember correctly, was eyeing you as you did your best to avoid the prince’s eye. You stepped away to leave when his hand shot out to grip your wrist.

Thor merely glanced at the exchange, but otherwise kept his attention on his guests.

“Stay,” Loki quietly ordered, and you swallowed as you did what he said.

It had only been a week since that fateful morning. The morning in which you found out that the prince had sent Erik away. To where, who knows? It didn’t matter. The love of your life was gone, banished no doubt, and for what? You didn’t understand any of it.

You had thought the prince to be nice. In all the years you’d known him, you had never known him to be…cruel. Sure, he was mischievous, a bit naughty even is what some of the other servants would say. You knew that his pranks could get a bit…dangerous. You recalled the story Thor often recounted of his brother turning into a serpent before stabbing him.

It had frightened you, but the way Thor laughed about it told you that he thought of it as a fond memory, and you figured that was just Loki’s way. The man you’d seen in the past week was not that. Would he really make you do what Kari and some of the other servants did? Or did he say that just to scare you? If it was just a cruel joke, then why did he send Erik away?

You hadn’t realized how much time had passed while you were stuck in your reverie. You blinked, looking up as the royals and their guest began to rise. Loki was the first to leave, the sleeve of his shirt brushing against you.

“Come,” he softly demanded, and you did.

You were nervous as you realized that he was not heading to his chambers to prepare for bed. You wrung your hands together as you followed him to the gardens, swallowing as you recalled the last time you were here. You hadn’t come to visit since that day, the day Erik had proposed marriage before it all came crashing down the very next morning. Loki slowed to a stop, and so did you.

You watched as he reached out to pluck a purple flower, admiring it with a low hum before turning to face you. You quickly looked away when his gaze met yours, ignoring the way your hair stood on end as he approached you.

“You’re angry with me,” he mused.

You didn’t respond, biting your lip as you blinked back tears. You heard him exhale before his fingers were suddenly grasping your jaw, turning you to face him. Your eyes were wide as he studied you, green eyes unreadable.

“You serve this family. You are to do our bidding, keep us happy and satisfied.”

“I do! I always have-!”

“Except you haven’t,” he interrupted you, nose brushing along yours. “I never wanted Kari or any of the others. It was always you.”

You looked away, extremely uncomfortable, but his sudden tight grip on your face made you wince, and you forced your gaze back to him. He looked over you, drinking you in as he tsk’d.

“It was apparent that you never wanted me in that way. It struck my ego, at first, because while I was used to my father and even comrades preferring Thor, it had never been that way with women. That was what I thought, you know… That it was Thor…,” he murmured, lost in thought.

“I never-.”

“I know. That became quite obvious too. I always thought you just needed time… I had never known that there was already a man in your life-.”

“And if you had? You would have what? Sent him away sooner?” you spat.

“You forget your place,” he warned, emerald eyes burning into you.

You jerked your face out of his grip, glaring at him.

“You hate me, now, but you’ll soon grow beyond that,” he assured.

“I was going to marry him!”

You didn’t care that you were raising your voice at the prince, that you could be rightfully punished. You didn’t even care if anyone heard. You missed the way Loki’s eyes flashed, jaw clenching.

“I was going to marry him, and you just sent him away! You can’t keep me here, and if you think I’m just going to stay and let you-.”

Your words were lost as he pressed his mouth against yours. Your eyes widened in a mixture of shock and anger as one of his arms came around you to pull you closer. You gasped against his lips as his fingers dug into your waist, and he wasted no time pushing his tongue past your parted ones. You reached between you to push against his chest, but it was in vain.

You turned your head away, but his other hand was suddenly there, forcing you to face him again. He forced you back as he stepped forward, and you protested, but his hands had a tight grip on you. Your heart was racing, on the verge of panicking as his hand on your waist began to reach down, bunching your dress up. You dug your teeth into his lips, and he ripped himself away from you with a snarl.

You stumbled backwards, eyes wide and lips trembling as he reached up to touch his mouth. His fingers were covered in blood when he pulled them away, and your blood ran cold when he fixed his heated gaze on you. Before a word was uttered, you were suddenly intruded upon.

“Brother? Lady (Y/N)?”

You turned with wide eyes, looking at the king in shock as he walked through the gardens towards you. There was a frown on his handsome face, an unusual sight for the lively blonde. He took in your wide eyes and swollen lips, and you quickly looked away.

“Thor,” Loki sighed. “Impeccable timing as always.”

“I thought I heard yelling,” he explained.

“Lady (Y/N) and I were merely strolling and walking.”

That didn’t explain the yelling, and somehow you felt that Loki wasn’t going to come up with an explanation for it. He seemed content to let Thor think whatever he wanted. You were _his_ servant, after all. Not the king’s.

“You are bleeding, brother…”

You glanced up as Loki wiped along his mouth, not even bothering to feign surprise at the blood he saw there.

“It appears that I am,” he hummed.

“I-if you’ll excuse me,” you said with a gracious bow, attempting to get away. “I’m not feeling well.”

“I’d like for you to accompany me to my chambers first-.”

“Oh brother, she is unwell. Go on, lady (Y/N)! Lady Kari will tend to my brother, tonight,” Thor interrupted.

You released a breath you didn’t realize you’d been holding as you bowed to him with a genuine smile.

“Thank you,” you whispered before turning away.

You looked over your shoulder as Thor approached his brother, catching Loki’s gaze. You swallowed before running through the foliage and back inside.

**~**

You struggled to get all of the bedding off of the large mattress, displeased that Kari wasn’t there to help you. She would never leave you to do any work by yourself, so your only guess was that she was given another task to do so early in the morning. Loki had not been present when you arrived at his chambers, and for that you were grateful.

You swallowed, a slight panic taking over as you dropped your arms, staring at the wall. You didn’t know what you were going to do. He was the prince, and you could only slip away from him for so long before you were forced to make a choice. A choice that wasn’t really a choice, at all.

You were his servant, there to wait on him and do as he asked. You literally couldn’t refuse him unless you wanted to be punished for it. Truthfully, when Kari had told you of his feelings, you had believed her to be joking with you as she often did. You had never expected to be proven wrong in the worst way possible. You supposed that you could go to the king like she had instructed. Maybe there was a chance for you…

You sighed, reaching down to pick up the discarded sheets when you suddenly felt someone press against you. With a gasp, you went to turn around, but a hand was there, threateningly resting on your neck. You went to jerk away, but he tightened his grip.

“You got away from me last night,” he purred into your ear, lips brushing against your skin.

“I wasn’t feeling well,” you lied.

He chuckled, and the sound traveled through his chest and to your back. His other arm wrapped around you, hand resting just below your chest. You tilted your head away as best as you could when he leaned in to brush his lips along your neck.

“We both know that’s not true, (Y/N). What did I tell you? You can’t trick a trickster.”

“I’m working-.”

“I can easily order you to stop, and I will.”

He let you go, allowing you to turn and face him as he sat down before the breakfast you had brought him before going to do the laundry.

“Join me.”

He left no room for argument, and you reluctantly sat across from him, the bedding forgotten.

“Tell me,” he quietly began as he started to eat, commanding your attention. “Did you ever sleep with him?”

You blanched, eyes going wide at the intrusive and unexpected question.

“I’m sorry?”

He paused to eye you, an unimpressed look upon his face.

“This act of playing dumb doesn’t suit you, (Y/N). It isn’t…like you. You’re clever…intelligent, and we both know it. I would very much like you to be as forthcoming with me as I am with you. In fact, I command it,” he whispered.

You swallowed, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Did you sleep with him?”

“No,” you were quick to answer.

He hummed, picking up a sliced piece of pear before standing and approaching you. You looked up at him with a frown, flinching when he reached out to brush the piece of fruit along your lip. You knew what he wanted, and so you opened your mouth. He didn’t stop there though.

He pushed his thumb past your lips, tilting your head back just the slightest as he hovered over you. His face was only inches away as he eyed the way your lips wrapped around his appendage.

“Did he ever touch you?”

You knew what he meant by that, and you shook your head. He hummed in satisfaction before sitting back down, and you swallowed.

“Why are you doing this to me?” you whispered, glancing up at him.

He studied you for a moment, mulling that over.

“I want you. I told you that. I never liked to think of myself as selfish, but I am. My brother has been rather selfish all his life, and not once has he ever thought to mask it and be something other. Why should I?”

“…and at my expense?”

He glared at you, eyes flashing for just a moment.

“Mind your tongue.”

“I-!”

“You’ve always been mine, (Y/N). You just didn’t know it, and now you do. That is all that has changed. You’re dismissed,” he said before you could respond.

With a huff you stood and grabbed the discarded bedding, breezing past him as you made to leave.

“(Y/N),” he called, and you paused.

You didn’t look at him, but he didn’t care.

“Don’t think that you can flee. You’re smarter than that…”

“Yes, my prince,” you gritted out before leaving without a backwards glance.

**~**

You avoided Loki as best as you could, and when you couldn’t, you made sure that you were never alone with him. Thor’s guests had long left, and while you were back to serving the king as well, you’d never had the proper time to bring up the subject of his brother. You were beginning to get antsy.

While you’d never been alone with the prince, that didn’t stop his heated gaze from always finding you. You did your best to pretend not to notice, and you prayed to the gods to give you an opportune moment to speak with Thor, because as the tension between you and Loki grew, you knew it was only a matter of time before he got his way.

You’d been able to weasel your way out of every position he’d cornered you in, and you could only get away with it for so long without outright denying him. You honestly didn’t know what would happen when that time came. Would he throw you in a cell? Or…or would he simply take what he thought was owed to him? It unfortunately didn’t take long for you to find out.

You and Kari were clearing away his dinner as his eyes scanned over parchments that were written in a language you didn’t understand. You were in the process of leaving when he spoke, startling both of you.

“Stay and help me prepare for bed,” he absentmindedly stated.

The both of you knew what that meant, and you eyed her worriedly as she placed the tray in your hands. As much as you should’ve been worrying for yourself, you also worried for Kari ever since the night Loki had learned of you and Erik. It was the first time he’d ever been anything but gentle with Kari, and with the tension mounting between you two, you worried that that fateful night was destined to repeat itself.

Loki glanced up at the movement, a smirk on his lips as he looked back down to the document before him.

“Not you, Kari…”

You both froze, eyes wide. You eventually frowned, glancing at her with panicked eyes as her own lips parted in shock. She swallowed, taking in the fear that was no doubt on your face.

“(Y/N) has other duties-.”

“More important than those of your prince?” he mockingly interrupted, looking up at the both of you now.

You looked down, and you could feel Kari’s eyes on you.

“Loki,” she softly began. “I’d be more than happy to-.”

“I don’t want you, I want (Y/N).”

His tone left no room for discussion, and you started to fear for Kari when you glanced up to see his eyes narrowed at the both of you. You looked at your friend, taking in her wide eyes.

“Kari, it’s okay…”

She knew that you were scared and that you wanted to be far away from here. You could tell that she was realizing that something wasn’t right.

“Here,” you said, handing the tray back to her. “It’s okay. I’ll be okay.”

She was hesitant as her eyes flickered back and forth between the two of you. You heard Loki stand, and she took a tentative step back before reluctantly leaving. You looked down when she shut the door behind her, and you bit your lip when he brushed past you.

“Come draw me a bath.”

You followed him into his large bathroom and did as he instructed. You averted your eyes when he began to strip, sinking into the steaming water before it was done filling. You turned away to place a large towel beside the tub before straightening.

“I’m going to turn your covers back,” you murmured.

He simply hummed as he leaned his head back against the edge of the massive basin, arms stretched out on either side of him as he closed his eyes. You took that as your cue to leave. You released a shaky breath as you struggled to turn his sheets back, hands sweaty.

You debated on leaving as soon as you were done, but he hadn’t dismissed you. You stood in the middle of the room when you were done, somewhere in between the large bed and the door as you heard water slosh. Your heart was in your throat, and you had the sudden urge to be sick.

You glanced up when he exited the bathroom, dark pants sitting low on his hips while an equally dark robe billowed behind him, chest bare. You looked away as you bowed a bit, taking a step back.

“If that’s all…”

You trailed off when you felt his fingers underneath your chin, lifting your head. You sharply inhaled at his close proximity before taking a step back. He didn’t speak as he trailed his finger down the side of your face before he let them dance along your shoulder, fingering the thin strap of your dress. He went to push it down when you stepped away from him.

You froze at the look he gave you, swallowing when he tilted his head.

“Are you denying me?”

“I…”

He wanted you to say it outright, but you didn’t know what would happen if you did. He suddenly gripped your wrists, pulling you against him.

“Prince Loki-!”

His lips were on yours, and he still tasted of the ale he had earlier. He groaned into your mouth as you fought against him, and it was with horror that you realized he had begun walking backwards, taking you with him. He spun you around, leaning into you and forcing you to land on his bed.

“I am not just your prince, tonight,” he murmured against your lips. “That is not what I want to hear when I am inside you.”

You gasped, tugging your hand free before pushing it against his chest.

“Loki, please,” you pleaded.

“Yes,” he hissed, pressing himself in between your parted legs. “Beg me.”

“No, no! Stop,” you cried.

He halted all movement, lifting himself to hover over you as he glared down at you. You stared into his eyes as he tilted his head, a cruel smirk dancing along his pink lips.

“Is that a command?”

“N-no-.”

“Are you denying me?”

“Loki, please,” you murmured, heart hammering in your chest. “Don’t…”

He stared at you for a painful amount of time, sharp eyes hiding his thoughts. His smirk grew.

“No.”

Before you had time to process what that would mean for you, his teeth were sinking into the skin of your neck. You shrieked, shoving against him, but he simply pinned your hands on either side of your head. He kissed you again, and you bit his lip, but he only groaned before returning the favor.

You yelped against his mouth and he pressed his tongue between your parted lips. You struggled as he moved both of your wrists to one hand above your head, his free hand reaching down to drag up your bare leg, pushing your dress up with it. You bucked against him, but he paid no mind, reaching up to rip the top of your dress.

His lips had landed on the skin of your neck when a familiar voice intruded.

“Loki, unhand her.”

You froze and so did the prince as he lifted his head. There was a smatter of blood on his lip, yours and his, as he narrowed his eyes. Your own were wide as you shook beneath him, flinching when his eyes glinted dangerously. He leaned back down to kiss your collarbone.

“Loki!”

“This is hardly fair, brother. I never make it a habit to interrupt your trysts,” Loki hissed into the quiet room.

You feared that he would take you anyway, regardless of Thor’s presence.

“I will not say it again.”

This was the most serious you’d ever heard the blond, and Loki seemed to heed the change too. He looked at you, chest heaving, and eyes narrowed. He pushed himself up, hands still pinning you down before whispering;

“This isn’t over.”

He was off of you in a flash, one knee pressed into the bed while you sat up. You heard a gasp, and you held your dress together as you looked up in time to see Kari run towards you. She had been standing by the door, nervous and afraid, wondering if she’d done the right thing.

She helped you up, wiping the tears from your face. You glanced up at the king as you walked past him, taking in his stance. His arms were folded over his chest as he glared at his brother, and you heard the younger man chuckle.

“It was only a bit of fun, brother.”

A shudder traveled down your spine, and you didn’t look over your shoulder as Kari led you out of his chambers, but you could feel his gaze burning into your back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Extremely dark!Loki, possessiveness, mild violence, eventual non-con/dub-con. Please don’t read if any of this offends you.

“(Y/N), the king requests your presence.”

You blinked your eyes open, frowning in confusion at the dark-haired servant hovering over you. You faintly recognized her. Astrid.

“…what?”

She huffed before ripping the covers from over you, throwing a dress on your shoulder.

“The king wishes to eat breakfast with you. Get washed up and then put this on,” she explained.

You were fully awake, now, staring at her with wide eyes before jumping into action. She followed you out of the servants’ quarters and into the bathhouse. You opened your mouth to protest, but she cut you off.

“I’m to assist you per the king’s orders.”

You nodded, mind whirling with possibilities. What did Thor want? Based off of the events of the previous night, it could be a number of things. Was the prince going to be there? You swallowed as you lowered yourself into the steaming water.

“Do you know what he wants?”

“No…,” Astrid whispered, but something wasn’t right about her tone.

“You know something,” you guessed, looking over your shoulder at her.

She sighed as she lathered soap onto your tense shoulders.

“I only know that the king was still very upset when he returned to his chambers last night. I was to…well, you know, but when I arrived his room was empty. When he came back, he was spewing about the prince…and you,” she whispered.

You didn’t respond to that, unsure of what to say. There was an awkward silence, in which you knew she wanted to ask what the king was talking about. She didn’t want to seem too meddling probably, and it wasn’t exactly a tale you wanted everyone to know.

You knew how it would make you look with the other servants. Most of them weren’t like Kari. She was your best friend, and while she always thought you crazy for never considering the prince as a lover, it was always in a joking manner. She knew you loved Erik. The other girls would genuinely think there was something wrong with you for refusing Loki. Perhaps they would think you were doing it to increase his attention. Perhaps they would even be offended on his behalf.

Astrid helped you slip on a long flowy dress that was far more lush than anything you’d ever worn. It was a light pink color, complimenting your skin nicely as it fell around you. Astrid painted your lips just the slightest while keeping your hair simple, placing a crown of flowers on top of your head.

“Is the king courting you?” she asked as she walked you down the hall.

You blanced.

“No, of course not! I’m not sure what he wants, but I know it isn’t that,” you answered, shaking your head.

She stopped before the large doors to face you, roaming her brown eyes over you in a quick scrutiny.

“Well, whatever he wants, I did my job well. You look stunning,” she complimented before leaving you.

With a deep breath, you pushed the doors open, eyes immediately finding the king as he sat at the head of the long table. He stood as you neared, and you felt your face warming up at the behavior.

“My king, you don’t need to-.”

“Nonsense, lady (Y/N)! Right now, I am not your king, and you are not merely a servant. Think of us as equals.”

You frowned in confusion as you sat down, unsure of where this was going.

“…and as equals, we will talk to each other as such,” his tone was as friendly as ever, but there was an underlying hardness to it that captured your attention.

You nervously nodded, understanding what he was getting at. He placed his large hand over your own, and you didn’t realize that you were trembling. His eyes met yours with a small smile.

“Dig in.”

You did just that, enjoying the breakfast that was laid out before you. You began to notice that he wasn’t eating much. At least, not as much as you were used to seeing. He took a sip from his large goblet before clearing his throat, eyes meeting yours.

“That night when you brought my brother his food during dinner… Steve mentioned to me you’re your heartbeat was rather…fitful, like you were scared.”

You frowned, remembering the way the blond man had eyed you, and you wondered how he knew that. He was right, after all.

“I noticed that fear in your eyes myself after dinner. When I came across you and Loki in the gardens…”

You looked away.

“After last night, I understand why. Are you alright?”

You started to tell him that you were, a force of habit that came with being a servant. However, the king said that you were equals for now, and that the two of you should talk like it. You wrung your hands together, glancing around the room like Loki would pop out at any minute.

“Lady (Y/N)…”

Your lips trembled as you let out a shaky sigh. 

“He sent Erik away just to have me all to himself,” you confessed.

You saw Thor frown, eyes troubled as he listened to you.

“We…we were going to get _married_. I don’t even know where he is or if he’s okay, because all I have is the prince’s word and…,” you trailed off, wiping your face.

“I know where he is,” Thor stated, surprising you.

Your eyes widened, heart skipping a beat as you processed this.

“What?”

He sighed, leaning back in his seat as he folded his hands on his stomach.

“Loki told me that young Erik had been caught stealing. I believed him, but when my brother suggested that he simply be sent away to start anew elsewhere instead of being imprisoned, I did not think much of it. I thought him to be maturing…”

You scoffed in a mixture of shock and revulsion. Erik would never do such a thing, and you wondered if that was the same story that was passed around to the other servants.

“I will bring him back for you,” the king said. “…and I will make it so Loki will never harm you again.”

Your eyes glistened with tears, hope blooming in your chest.

“Truly?”

He nodded.

“I’m sorry on behalf of my brother. I always figured he’d had a soft spot for you, but I never imagined anything like this. Truthfully, I did not think him capable. When Kari came to me last night, I knew that something wasn’t right. She seemed completely sure that Loki would hurt you, and I wish that I had gotten there sooner. From now on, you will only serve me.”

You released a sigh of relief.

“You will have nothing to do with Loki, not if I can help it,” he continued.

“Thank you,” you breathed. “I don’t know how I could ever thank you enough.”

“Lady (Y/N), there’s no need for that,” he said when you started crying again.

“Sorry,” you apologized.

“Finish your breakfast, or I will,” he jested.

You laughed before doing as he said.

**~**

True to Thor’s word, you had nothing to do with Loki for weeks. You served the king and only the king, and while part of you missed the familiarity of working with Kari all day, you didn’t miss the way the prince’s hands felt on you. Besides, you always saw her at the beginning and end of each day. Erik too.

Three days after your breakfast with the king, you’d walked into his chambers, preparing to redo his bedding, when you were met with the sight of Erik preparing his breakfast. Your gasp had grabbed his attention, and the smile that broke out over his face pushed you over the edge. You were in his arms before you knew it, tears streaming down your face.

“I’ve missed you, I’ve missed you so much,” he whispered, peppering kisses all over your wet face.

“You’re okay,” you noted, raking your eyes over him.

“I am. The king apologized to me. Can you believe it? When he first sent me away, I’d tried to tell him that I would never do anything to hurt him or his brother. He hadn’t believed me then,” he murmured.

“He does now. He knows someone lied to him. You’re here, now,” you tearfully replied.

You didn’t know if you should tell him who the culprit was. You didn’t know what he would do if he found out it was the prince, and why he’d done it. You didn’t even know if you should tell him what Loki had done. You didn’t want to put another target on his back, and while you wanted him to know, you wanted him safe and with you more than anything else. That was all that mattered to you.

Eventually, Loki was no longer a concern, Thor’s presence a constant reassurance.

You hummed as your fingers brushed over the colorful blooms before you, debating on which one to pick next. The early morning sun brought some much-appreciated warmth to the otherwise chill atmosphere. Goosebumps began to arise over the exposed flesh of your arms, the parted fabric that hung from your shoulders blowing in the wind. A shiver traveled down your spine, and you wrote it off to the cool morning air.

You were wrong.

Your body was recognizing what your mind could not.

You were not alone.

You hummed again, eventually deciding on the soft pink flower before plucking it and placing it in the basket. King Thor liked to have a fresh vase of flowers every morning. The other servants despised the task, but not you, which was why you were always more than happy to take it off of their hands. You were an early riser, and you enjoyed the walk to the royal gardens, especially on a dewy fog ridden morning like this one.

You pursed your lips, deciding that one more flower should do the trick. You always tried to give him a variety of colors, but it was always such a tedious task for you, your pickiness constantly hindering you. You had just reached out to pluck a dark pink one when a familiar pale hand snaked its way by you. Your eyes widened, shoulders tensing as you watched his long fingers take a light blue one instead.

“I do think this is a much better choice…”

He reached around your face to drop the foliage into the basket, but his arm remained. Your lips trembled as you watched his hand reach for you, grazing your collarbone just as his lips brushed along your ear. His other arm came up to wrap around you, pinning the tops of your arms to your quivering frame. You swallowed, and his finger followed the movement as he trailed it along your throat.

“L-Loki-.”

You were cut off as his hand wrapped itself entirely around your throat, now. You were helpless as he leaned your head back, teeth grazing along the shell of your ear.

“I am your prince,” his voice was cold, thick with betrayal. “…and you will address me as such.”

You said nothing, chest heaving as he hummed. You blinked, eyes stinging as he took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling at a much slower rate than your heaving one.

“Did you really think tattling to my brother was going to keep me away from you?"

“You aren’t supposed to-!”

“Supposed to what? Be near you? Look at you, speak to you? Restrictions set in place by my brother, no?”

His fingers dug into your skin, and you struggled to breathe.

“My brother who isn’t in Asgard at the moment,” he purred.

“What?” you gasped, and he allowed you to pull away from him as you turned to stare at him with wide eyes.

There was the faintest of smirks on his lips, and you both slowly stood, gazes never breaking.

“There was…an urgent matter on Midgard that required his immediate attention.”

You swallowed, and the way his vibrant eyes sparkled with triumph told you all you needed to know. You dropped the basket, flowers spilling over the ground as you turned and ran. You didn’t hear footsteps behind you, but that did nothing to quell your fear.

Your presence in the kitchens was not a surprise, but some of the cooks began to notice your frantic expression and jumbled movements. You recognized Ivar as he approached you.

“Where is Erik?”

Ivar threw up his hands.

“I assumed he was with you…or sick. He didn’t show today, and one of the boys said his bed was unslept in-.”

You didn’t stick around to hear him finish, stumbling back before turning and leaving the kitchens. Other servants and some members of the guard sent you strange looks as you ran through the halls, searching for Kari. The longer you went without seeing her familiar red hair, the more your fear grew.

“Kari?”

You struggled to put one foot in front of the other, feeling incredibly hot all of a sudden. Your head felt spacey, vision swimming as you focused on your breathing. You stumbled down the stairs, almost running into Astrid.

“(Y/N), are you-?”

“Have you seen Kari?”

She blinked at your clipped tone, raking her eyes over you before slowly shaking her head.

“Have you tried the prince’s chambers?”

You hurriedly shook your head.

“No, I-!”

“It’s early, so she could be stripping his bed or bringing him his breakfast. Are you okay? Should I send for a healer? You look faint,” she observed.

“I c-can’t go to the prince’s chambers. I can’t do that,” you rushed out.

You brushed past her just as she opened her mouth to speak, making your way down the stairs as you approached the servants’ quarters. Your room was empty, and you placed your hand on your forehead.

“Kari? Kari?” you screamed.

You turned around, and he was there. You almost lost your footing as you backed up, leaning on the wall for support.

“Where are they? What did you do to them?”

“Watch how you speak to me,” he warned, approaching you.

You went to shove him, but you went right through him, hands just barely meeting the wall as you stumbled. You felt his hand on your arm, the other on your waist, and you realized that this was one of his tricks. His grip was tight, and the feel of his chest grazing your back had your fear spiking. You fought to stay conscious as your mind whirled.

You felt him press his face against you, breathing you in.

“I think some rest will do you good.”

Your mind succumbed to the emotions it wasn’t equipped to handle, and you felt yourself falling into his welcoming arms.

**~**

You woke up alone. The room was dim and familiar, and when you finally kept your eyes open long enough to take it in, you realized that it was Loki’s chamber. You heard movement in the bath, and you took the opportunity to hop off the bed, running for the door only to find it locked. Your heart sank, and you flinched when he spoke from behind you.

“A pity I had to cut my bath short to tell you there’s no point in trying.”

Your nails scraped against the door in frustration before you slowly turned around. Green pants sat low on his hips, and his hair was still wet, water dampening his skin. He threw an article of clothing at you, and you hesitantly caught it.

“Clean yourself up,” he commanded.

You swallowed, and he must have saw the reluctance in your eyes because he took a step towards you, head tilted.

“Or would you rather I do it for you?”

You said nothing, hurrying past him before he could get any closer. You stripped yourself with shaky fingers, settling into the water, mind somewhere else entirely as flower petals brushed against your skin. You blinked as you recognized the petals from the flowers you’d abandoned earlier in the day.

You felt like you were in shock, a part of you not fully accepting of what was happening. You didn’t know how long you remained there, but Loki never came to collect you, nor did he order you to hurry up. That only increased your fear. Over the years, and over the past month especially, you learned that the prince was a patient man. He had no problem waiting for something that was guaranteed.

The thought of that made you sob as you slipped on the night dress, the smooth fabric gliding over your skin. You placed your hands on your arms as you hesitantly stepped into the room, the ends of the gown brushing your bare feet. He was standing in front of his windows, back to you as he looked out into the night. You’d slept the whole day away.

“Ravishing,” he whispered, and you realized that he was referring to you.

Your eyes met his in the reflection in the glass, and you looked away.

“Where is Kari? Where is Erik?”

“I must commend your efforts,” he began, ignoring you. “Only Thor has the authority to command me to do anything…or not do something.”

“Where are they?”

“Safe,” he finally spat, approaching you.

“I don’t believe you,” you whispered, shaking your head.

“You don’t have any other choice,” he responded, gripping your arms and pulling you closer.

“Thor will-.”

“If I have it my way, and I will, Thor will be gone for a long time. A year even,” he interrupted.

Your eyes widened, a fear like no other overtaking you.

“With him gone, I am regent. _I_ am in charge in his absence, and that means you _will_ obey _me_ , not my brother,” he hissed.

“No,” you gasped.

Your back hit the wall as he pushed forward.

“Defy me, and I can’t assure anyone else’s safety,” he threatened.

Before you had a chance to protest, his mouth was on yours. Your tears seeped into the kiss, and he groaned at the salty taste. He pressed his pelvis against yours, forcing his thigh in between your legs as his hands trailed down to your hips, holding them with an iron grip.

“Wait-wait,” you stuttered when his lips trailed down to your jaw.

“I will wait no longer,” he growled, ripping into the fabric at your hip.

“No! No, I’ll give myself to you! I will without any fight or fuss,” you cried.

He paused, pulling back to look at you through narrowed eyes. You forced yourself not to shrink under his gaze.

“Trying to trick me?” he asked with a smirk.

You shook your head, hurrying to speak, sure that he was on the verge of ripping the gown off of you any second now.

“No. Th-that’s what you want…isn’t it? Me? If I submitted to you in every way, would that satisfy you? Would you let me go? Let me see my friends?”

He eyed you, and your nervousness grew when he brushed his fingers along the side of your face. They danced along your collarbone, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“You satisfy me, tonight, and I’ll let you see them. I’ll allow you to leave,” he eventually agreed.

Your shoulders sagged, eyes glistening with relief.

“You mean that?”

The corners of his lips lifted into a crooked smile.

“You have my word, (Y/N).”

Your fingers shook as he gripped your hand, making his way backwards as he led you to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Extremely dark!Loki, Dub-con/Non-con

There was a smirk on his pink lips as he eyed you, and you fought to hold his gaze. You lost that battle, and eventually your eyes strayed to the large bed behind him. It loomed like a dark cloud, and you felt as if you were approaching a dark hole ready to swallow you at any moment.

He stopped you, hands gripping your wrists as he sat down. They slowly traveled to your waist, fingers dancing along the soft material of the nightgown as you stood before him. They slid to your back, forcing you forward and onto his lap. A soft gasp escaped you as you fell, heart thumping as you settled.

He leaned in to brush his lips along your collarbone, one hand taking yours as he did so. He brough it to his mouth as he pulled away, kissing your fingers. He gazed at you from beneath his lashes.

“Don’t look so sullen, (Y/N). I know the other girls talk...”

You swallowed, watching as he brushed his lips along your wrist.

“I will treat you much better than I did any of them. I can bring you immense pleasure,” he purred, suddenly wrapping his arms around you and flipping you. “…so long as you let me.”

You licked your lips, and his eyes followed the movement, hunger swirling in their depths.

“You…you will let me go…if…,” you hesitantly started.

“If you satisfy me, tonight, I will let you go,” he repeated, quelling at least one of your fears.

You did not stop him when he pressed his lips against yours, allowing him to kiss you without protest for the first time. You wondered what Erik would think…what he would say if he knew what you were doing. You closed your eyes when Loki’s lips found the skin underneath your ear. You didn’t want to think of Erik, right now.

“No. Open your eyes,” he commanded.

You did and found him looking down at you.

“Keep them on me,” he softly ordered.

You didn’t break eye contact as he reached up to brush the straps of your gown down your arms. You swallowed, pulling your arms through and allowing him to pull the fabric down. The cool air hit your breasts, and his eyes remained on yours as he wrapped his lips around a hardened bud. You were unable to swallow the moan that left you, and your hands came up to rest on his shoulders.

He yanked the gown down your legs, sitting up now, and you shrank in on yourself as he took you in. you brought your arms forward to cover yourself, but he stopped you. His fingers curled around your wrists as he slowly pinned your hands beside your head.

“Let me look at you,” he murmured. “I’ve dreamed of this day for a very long time.”

You felt hot all over as he simply looked at you, as if committing your naked body to memory. Surely, he’d seen better. You knew what Kari looked like, you bathed with her often after all, and she had a far better shape than you did.

“None of that,” he scolded, and you frowned.

You blinked, and his clothes were gone, leaving him just as bare as you. You sharply inhaled, keeping your eyes on his as he lowered himself against you. You could feel him, hard and pulsing in between your thighs, and your vision became blurry. He paid no mind to your tears, reaching down to glide his fingers over your core.

You released a shaky breath, eyes widening a bit as he played in between your legs, starting a fire deep in your stomach. One of your hands gripped his arm now, the other taking hold of the wrist in between you, unsure if you want to yank his hand away or draw it closer. He slipped a finger inside of you, and despite how smooth the intrusion was, you still flinched at the unfamiliar feeling.

Another soon found its way inside of you, followed by a third, and you whimpered at the stretch. You panted beneath him as he curled them inside of you, stretching your untouched flesh. You couldn’t deny that it felt good despite the mild discomfort. You weren’t sure how long his fingers remained inside of you, teasing and twisting, but you felt that heat grow.

The feeling was both familiar and foreign at the same time. When you and Erik had been together sometimes, you felt something along these lines stirring within you, but never this grand. You’d never felt this hot…this confused. You were on fire, and Loki seemed to be fanning the flames. You gasped, white hot pleasure paralyzing you, but it was interrupted.

You gasped again, fingers digging into Loki’s back as he entered you. You continued to spasm around him, and he hissed in your ear. Your chest was heaving, and more tears obstructed your vision. You felt…full. If that was the proper way to describe it. The room was quiet, save from your deep breaths and Loki’s own labored breathing as he held himself still inside of you.

His nose brushed against your throat, and he let out a low hum before pulling back. You hissed at the movement, and he thrust inside of you again. Your legs fell as he fucked you into his plush bed, unable to do anything other than hold onto him. He grunted in your ear, a deep moan escaping every once in a while. You didn’t want to, but you were enjoying it.

Not just the way he was moving against you, but the way his arms held himself above you so that he could look at you. The way his dark hair fell over his forehead, a thing layer of sweat covering his skin as he chased his high, bringing you closer to another one. You didn’t want to hold his gaze anymore, overwhelmed by the intense look in his eyes, like you were the only thing in the world.

You hadn’t realized that you’d been moaning too, whimpering beneath him until he spoke again.

“Are you not enjoying yourself? Am I not a man of my word?”

His voice was husky, thick with desire as he smirked down at you. Even if you had something to say, you weren’t sure you’d be able to. You had never known pleasure like this, and you were loathed to admit that he had been right. He leaned down again, lips brushing your ear.

“Tell me what I want to hear,” he quietly demanded.

You whimpered beneath him, nails no doubt leaving red marks along his back.

“You know what I wish to hear. I want you to hear it too, to remind yourself who is making you feel this way, in case you had any plans of forgetting…”

His name quietly escaped your lips, and he chuckled, the sound sending vibrations through your frame as he pressed his chest against yours.

“Oh, I think you can do better than that,” he hummed.

He was close, his thrusts speedy and sloppy, but so were you. He reached down to hook one of your legs around his waist as he slammed against you, and one of your hands clutched his hair. He moaned at the tight grip, teeth scraping along your throat.

“Come now, (Y/N),” he panted. “Give me what I want, and I’ll give you what we both want.”

You gasped, hips moving to meet his thrusts, eyes squeezing shut.

“Loki,” you moaned, and his hips stuttered against you.

Your legs shook, mouth parting in a silent scream as you clenched around him, warmth filling your stomach as he emptied himself inside of you. He let out a low groan, arms holding you against him as he whispered your name. You didn’t even remember falling asleep.

**~**

You woke up with the rise of the sun, the sound of chirping birds reaching your ears as you became all too aware of fingers tracing patterns into the skin of your back. There was a dull ache in between your legs, a similar one on your neck and chest, and you winced when soft lips brushed along the sensitive skin.

You’d been woken up two, maybe three, times throughout the night. Forced awake by the feel of a tongue on your most sensitive flesh or fingers kneading your breasts just as he entered you. You were exhausted, completely worn out, and a bit ashamed. You pulled away from him, forcing yourself to sit up, clutching the cool sheets to your chest as you turned to face him.

His arm rested behind his head, a very satisfied smirk gracing his lips as he eyed you. He reached up to trail a finger down your back, chuckling at the shudder that passed through you.

“Where are they?”

He eyed you for a moment before his smirk grew.

“I sent Erik away again…Kari too,” he finally confessed.

You clenched your jaw, frowning at him.

“Take me to them,” you demanded.

He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes a bit as he considered your demand.

“I could…but I don’t think they will remember you very much,” he replied.

Your eyes widened, heart clenching as you registered his words.

“…what? How could-?”

You cut yourself off as you turned away from him, taking a deep breath to calm yourself.

“Take me to them anyway.”

“No…,” you looked at him with wide eyes. “I don’t think I will.”

Words escaped you as you met his cold and mocking eyes. You stumbled out of bed, taking the sheet with you.

“What? No. Take me to them, now,” you spat.

“No.”

You felt an angry heat take hold of you, stomach sinking as a feeling of dread festered.

“You-you promised! You said-!”

“I said that if you satisfied me last night, I’d let you go,” he began, rising and making his way towards you, naked as the day he was born. “You didn’t satisfy me though.”

“N-no-!”

“You’ll never satisfy me. I will never have my fill of you, _never_ satiate my thirst for you,” he confessed, approaching you.

You backed up, tears collecting in your eyes as you shook your head.

“I-.”

“You should have chosen your words more carefully. It will be impossible for you to ever truly satisfy me.”

“You-!”

“I, what? Hmm?”

He was only inches away from you, now, and you pressed your back against the windows.

“When the king returns-.”

“If things go my way…and they will…you will be with child and married to me by the time my brother returns,” he purred, lips brushing against yours.

Tears skipped down your cheeks as you pushed against him, the sheet falling.

“No, no! You promised me-!”

He gripped your wrists, slamming them against the window beside your head. He loomed before you, like a menace, and you sobbed.

“Perhaps then I will be truly satisfied, but I doubt you’ll still want to leave,” he hissed.

You screamed when he hoisted you up, pressing you into the window as he forced your legs around him, lips attaching themselves to your neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Extremely dark!Loki, Dub-con/Non-con

Loki’s hand felt like a bond around your own as he paraded you through the crowd. Your terrified eyes met those of friends and servants you’d known for years, some who even helped raise you. They also passed over people you didn’t even recognize, people you’d never interacted with due to your station. Flower petals were tossed around you, but when they landed on your skin…you didn’t feel them.

The white material of your dress flowed behind you like feathers in the wind. You remembered thinking that you’d never seen yourself ever look like this when you gazed into the mirror, like an angel. An angel who was being dragged to the underworld and everyone around you just cheered while it happened.

You wanted to scream, to let them know that this wasn’t right, but they wouldn’t listen anyway. Prince Loki had finally settled down. The mischievous trickster had fallen in love, with a servant girl no less, and if you didn’t know any better, you’d think that made the attendees swoon harder. After all, the royal must truly be in love if he lowered himself to be with you, no?

He brought your hand to his lips as you passed through the doors, leaving the party goers to bask in your celebration with food and ale while the two of you set off to begin your honeymoon. Your eyes fluttered and you fought the urge to faint. This entire past week had felt like a honeymoon…or a nightmare. Loki hadn’t allowed you to leave his chambers, taking you on every surface he could think of. He’d kept you exhausted and barely coherent while he’d been arranging an entire wedding without your knowledge. You were surprised you were able to even walk to the altar this morning.

You were confused when he walked past his chambers, going up a set of stairs you’d never ventured to before. The wing was quiet…isolated. He stopped just outside of a door, and you hadn’t realized that some tears had already escaped. He turned to face you, reaching up to brush them away just before pushing the doors open. He slowly pushed you inside, and your eyes widened as you looked around.

The room was much larger than his own chambers, maybe twice the size. It was completely saturated in your favorite color, accented by gold. Large windows with fluttering curtains took up the entire wall opposite you, and as you neared, you realized that you were at the very top of the palace. You flinched when he rested his hand on your shoulders.

“This entire wing is ours. There’s a bath just down the corridor and a small library and-.”

“Is this supposed to please me?”

He didn’t respond, and you knew that you had upset him, but you didn’t care. You escaped his hold and turned to face him.

“You send Kari and Erik away to heaven knows where. You trick me into giving myself to you, and then you force yourself on me again and again. I am now wed to you against my will, but it’s fine because I have a fancy room and a lavish bathroom and _books_ and-!”

Your words were lost. Your eyes widened, and you reached up to clutch your throat as you attempted to say something, but no sound came out. Loki’s eyes were dark as he eyed you, sharp features looking that much more sinister as he approached you.

“We may be equals now seeing as you are no longer my servant but my wife, but do not let that mislead you into speaking foolishly. You belong to me just as much now as you did before. Only now, when I pin you down and fuck you raw, no one will think to reprimand me.”

You backed away from him, eyes wide and fearful as you registered the truth in his words.

“You are never leaving me, so be wise and choose how you wish to spend the rest of your married life,” he threatened.

He waved his hand and the soft tickle in your throat told you that your voice had returned. More tears escaped and you narrowed your eyes at him as he turned away from you.

“It was supposed to be Erik.”

You took pleasure in the way he froze, shoulders tensing just a bit.

“I was meant to spend the rest of my life with him. I was supposed to grow old with him…not you.”

He slowly turned to face you, eyes unreadable. His lips curved into a small smile as he ran his eyes over you, and you shuddered.

“You do look lovely in that dress,” was his unexpected response as he neared you. “…like an angel.”

You swallowed when he reached out to pluck a petal from your hair. His hand lingered, finding rest on your face as he brushed his index finger along your cheek. His small smile slowly transformed into a smirk as his eyes darkened.

“I’m going to enjoy fucking that halo right off of your pretty little head.”

Your eyes widened, but his lips were on yours before you could utter a word. The sound of tearing fabric reached your ears, and you cried out when he wrapped his lips around your now exposed bud, teeth digging into the sensitive flesh. Your back hit the window, and you winced.

“Loki,” you pleaded, pushing against him.

“Yes, beg me. Beg me to be gentle with you, because I have no qualms about showing you just how cruel I can be,” he hissed, pulling you against him.

He lifted you and you shrieked, eyes squeezing shut when your back met the soft surface of the floor.

“You always find pleasure with me, do you not? Oh yes, you fight me, but you always fall asleep satisfied, milking my cock for all its worth,” he purred, reaching down to free himself.

“Loki, please-!”

“I could be _truly_ cruel. I could simply take what I want and leave you begging for more. I could leave bruises…leave you bleeding,” he growled. “Is that what you want?”

“No, no!”

His hand found its way to your throat, pinning you down, and you reached up to claw at him. His nostrils were flaring, teeth bared as he glared down at you. You felt the tip of him nudging at your entrance, and you shook beneath him.

“Are you sure? If that is truly what you want, I’m more than happy to oblige you-.”

“I don’t want that! That’s not what I want,” you gasped as he started to push past your lower lips.

“Then what do you want? Tell me how I should take you, because I _will_ have you, anytime I want. It’s up to you to decide how you will leave the encounter,” he whispered, nose brushing against yours now.

“I…I don’t want you to hurt me,” you stuttered.

“No?” he tilted his head.

“No,” you assured, frantically shaking your head.

He smirked.

“You want me to be gentle?”

“Yes!”

He slowly pushed his way inside of you, and your mouth parted in a silent gasp, wondering if you’d ever get used to the stretch. He reached under you to pull you into his lap, your chest grazing his. He pressed a kiss just under your jaw, and you squeaked as he bottomed out. You’d never been with him like this before, with you on top, and the new angle took some getting used to.

He pressed more kisses to your exposed flesh as he hummed.

“Then let us celebrate our wedding day properly,” he breathed, pressing his lips against yours as he pushed his hips upwards.

You moaned, digging your hands into his shoulder and back. One of his hands held your waist as he moved your hips how he wanted while the other massaged your exposed breast. His thrusts were becoming a lot smoother, less uncomfortable, and you knew why when you heard the lewd sounds your core made as it clenched around him.

He pressed another kiss to your neck as he pinched your hardened bud, and you gasped.

“Believe it or not, pet, but I don’t _want_ to fight with you. I only want you to realize that you are mine…in every way,” he groaned.

“You…you took something that didn’t belong to you,” you panted, nails digging into him.

“You always belonged to me,” he murmured against your skin.

You clenched around him, and he chuckled.

“Oh, I think you liked the sound of that-.”

“No,” you protested.

“That’s what your lips say, but your body is speaking to me in an entirely different language,” he mused.

You shook your head, trembling in his arms as he picked up the pace.

“You are mine. You’ve always been mine,” he recited in your ear.

You opened your mouth to refute that, but all that escaped you was a moan.

“You’re mine, (Y/N). You belong to me…”

You moaned louder, thighs shaking.

“…and I belong to you.”

You came around him with a cry, and he did the same, fucking his seed into you as he laid you down. You both panted as you came down from your high, but he made no move to pull out of you.

“I could treat you like a goddess…”

You swallowed.

“You could be very happy with me,” he proposed, pushing himself up to look down at you.

You blinked back tears and shook your head.

“As long as I love another, and I always will, I can never be happy with you,” you honestly replied.

Something twinkled in Loki’s eyes, and you looked away, hoping he would accept his fate to be married to someone who would never love him.

**~**

You looked into the mirror with wide eyes, the most interesting mix of awe, excitement, and fear filling you. The past few months since your marriage, you and Loki had made love in every room and on every surface you could think of. Your reflection shouldn’t have been a shock, but you couldn’t help it. You glanced up when your husband’s lithe frame walked past you.

“We must hurry, love. My brother will be arriving…”

His words died in his throat as he finally looked at you. Your eyes met his in the reflection as he slowly pressed his chest to your back before resting his hand over your own. His gaze attached itself to the small bump that seemed to appear overnight.

“I’m…pregnant,” you breathed.

He pressed his lips to your shoulder as his gaze never left your slightly bloated stomach.

“That you are,” he agreed, wrapping his arms around you.

He suddenly turned you around and dropped to his knees before pressing his lips to your abdomen.

“Loki,” you chided. “We can’t-.”

The look he gave you shut you up, and you bit your lip as heat stirred within you.

“Allow me the pleasure of making love to my pregnant wife.”

You gasped when he nipped at your thigh, a choked moan leaving you when he brought your leg to his shoulder before wrapping his lips around your bundle of nerves. Your hand clenched in his hair and your back met the mirror as he began to do exactly what he said he would.

Your legs were still unsteady when the two of you finally descended to greet the king as he returned. Loki’s hand around yours brought you comfort as your mind buzzed with the knowledge that you were going to have a baby. As if sensing your nerves, Loki brought your hand to his lips, and you sent him a small smile just as the king’s large build was in your sight.

“Loki,” Thor thundered, eyes angry as he approached the two of you.

Before he could say another word, Loki nudged you before him, hands still intertwined.

“Welcome home, brother. You’re familiar with (Y/N)…my wife.”

Thor stopped in his tracks, eyes wide as they landed on you, and you sheepishly smiled. His eyes flittered between you and his brother, and you noticed the way his jaw ticked.

“…wife?”

“Yes, brother,” Loki confirmed with a grin.

You looked at your husband with a mischievous smile.

“Tell him,” you urged.

Loki smirked with a roll of his eyes as he pulled you into his side, wrapping his arm around your waist so his hand rested on your stomach.

“We’re going to have a baby.”

Thor blinked, looking at you as you laughed.

“You seem…pleased with the news, lady (Y/N).”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Thor didn’t respond, simply eyeing you as you continued.

“We’re sorry you couldn’t be at the wedding. Having the king, Loki’s brother, in attendance was the only thing missing,” you sadly stated.

“I told you, Thor had quite the mess to clean up on Midgard. He would have been there if he could have. Isn’t that right, brother?”

Loki smirked at the king, but Thor didn’t respond. You glanced between them, wondering if something had happened between them before Thor’s departure. It was no secret that they disagreed a lot.

“Come. Erik has prepared quite the meal for your return,” Loki said, pulling you along.

You tilted your head in confusion.

“Erik?”

“The cook,” he answered, glancing at you.

You shook your head with a small chuckle.

“That’s so strange. I grew up here and thought I knew all of the servants. Why am I now just hearing of him?”

Loki pulled your chair out for you, bringing your hand to his lips as he sat down beside you.

“I wouldn’t expect you to, love. He hardly ever leaves the kitchens, so the two of you have never had any reason to meet.”

You hummed.

“It still makes me feel awful that there’s a servant I’m not acquainted with. They’re all like my family, even the new servant, Kari,” you responded. “I only just met her this week, but we get along so well.”

Thor was unusually silent, but you could feel his gaze throughout the entire conversation.

“The two of you will become fast friends, I’m sure,” Loki mused.

The conversation dwindled as the food was brought out. The king picked at his food, and you frowned at his odd behavior. Thor normally ate enough for an entire household. You would ask Loki later if his brother was alright. The two of you were family now, after all.

You jumped a bit when Loki pressed his lips to your cheek, nose grazing your ear. Your turned to face him as he smiled at you.

“I love you.”

Your smile widened, forgetting all about the king.

“I love you too.”

He brushed his lips against yours and he hummed.

“Say the words,” he whispered.

You pressed your hands to his cheeks, raking your eyes over the man you loved.

“I belong to you just as you belong to me.”

Loki smirked, pulling you in for another kiss with no mind to the angry glare of his brother.

_Fin._


End file.
